ILLUSION ?
by JOJOTTE -A6077Z
Summary: Kévin se réveille, un matin comme les autres ?


**Je vous jure que je n'ai ni bu ni fumé de substances illicites avant d'écrire ceci.**

**ILLUSION ?**

Ce sont des bruits de pas et plus exactement ceux que font les talons aiguilles sur le carrelage qui réveille Kévin. Comme tout les matins il peste contre sa voisine qui bien que charmante se lève aux aurores.  
>Il entend la porte claquer, deuxième mauvaise habitude.<p>

Il hésite entre se lever ou rester contre le corps chaud de Yann qui dors près de lui. Le choix est vite fait il se colle contre son dos et sa main se pose sur le ventre ferme et plat de son amant.  
>Il sourit en pensant à la victoire qu'il a remportée hier soir, il a réussi à convaincre Yann de rester. Il avait du employer les grands moyens mais cela en valait la peine.<br>Les minutes s'écoulent trop vite à son gré et bientôt la sonnerie du réveil va retentir. Il l'a désactive afin de laisser un peu de répit à celui qui a su le combler une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il se lève en baillant, se dirige vers la salle de bain et après s'être soulagé il jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir situé au dessus du lavabo.  
>Il vaut mieux vérifier que leurs ébats n'ont pas trop laissé de traces sur son visage s'il ne veut pas qu'Alex le charrie sur ses activités nocturnes.<br>Ce qu'il voit lui fait faire un bond en arrière, comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique. Il ferme les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir de nouveau, il se rapproche lentement, non ce n'est pas possible ; Ce qu'il croyait être une hallucination se révèle être réel.  
>Ses mains parcourent son corps et incrédule, il sent des formes inhabituelles sous ses doigts.<p>

Il sort de la pièce en courant presque, de retour dans la chambre il secoue Yann pour le tirer de son sommeil.

« Yann réveilles-toi »

« Mummm ! Laisses-moi 5 mn »

« Sil te plaît, j'ai un problème, un méga problème. »

Yann ouvre péniblement les yeux et se tourne sur dos.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Tu ne remarques rien ? »

« Non, il y a quelque chose à voir ? »

« Je suis une FILLE ! »

« Ah ça, ça m'étonnerais, j'ai vérifié moi-même, tu es un garçon. »

« Je te dis que pendant la nuit je me suis transformé en fille ! »

Yann s'assoie en doutant fortement de la santé mentale de Kévin.

« T'as fumé la moquette où tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Je te jure quand je me regarde dans un miroir, je me vois en fille »

« Tu m'inquiètes, faut consulter. »

Yann pose la main sur le front de son amant pour vérifier si sa température corporelle n'est pas en train de franchir les limites du raisonnable.

« Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher et de te faire porter pâle pour aujourd'hui. Tu dois être surmené. Une journée de repos te fera le plus grand bien. »

« Non pas question, je vais travailler, si toi tu me vois normalement je veux savoir s'il en est de même pour les autres. »

« Si tu veux ! »

Tout en s'habillant, Kévin se demande si sa tenue habituelle, jean, tee-shirt n'allait pas faire bizarre sur son nouveau corps. Avec appréhension il se regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Au lieu de flotter autour de son nouveau corps, ses vêtements s'ajustent parfaitement. et ses nouveaux attributs sont particulièrement mis en valeur.

Alors qu'ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre, Yann sent la main de Kévin prendre la sienne.  
>Il se dégage rapidement.<p>

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? »

« Je veux te prouver que ce que je te dis est vrai, si personne ne fait attention à nous c'est que l'on aura l'air d'un couple « normal »

Et d'autorité il reprend la main de Yann dans la sienne. Yann observe les passants et leur indifférence laisse à prouver que Kévin ne lui à pas menti.  
>L'attitude d'Alex quand ils arrivent au commissariat le lui confirme.<p>

Celui-ci les voyant arriver pousse du coude Lyes

« Mazette, t'as vu la nana qui est avec lui ? »

Il a parlé assez fort pour que les regards se portent sur eux. Alors si tu le monde croit que Kévin est devenu une fille autant en profiter. Il l'enlace et sous le regard médusé de l'assistance, il l'embrasse langoureusement.

En sentant des lèvres sur les siennes, Kévin ouvre les yeux. Il repousse Yann, interloqué et fonce dans la salle de bains. Un ouf de soulagement lui échappe, c'est lui et bien lui.  
>Ce n'était qu' un rêve. Soulagé il retourne se coucher et avant que Yann ait pu lui demander des explications, il l'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de murmurer.<p>

« Je t'expliquerai mais pour l'instant prouves-moi encore que je suis un garçon. »

FIN


End file.
